In order to process transactions using encoded cards, stored value cards, and/or credit or debit cards, it is often necessary for merchants to possess and use a physical terminal. Such terminals are often expensive and cumbersome, and may require special connectivity, maintenance, and training. For particular transactions involving stored value cards, such as activation, deactivation, inserting value, and providing reports, dedicated terminals may also be needed.
Thus, there is a need for a method to accomplish many of the same transactional tasks without the need for an expensive, cumbersome terminal.
Generic computer systems are generally readily available and are fairly inexpensive. Such generic computers are typically capable of connecting to networks, such as the internet, and are capable of connecting to particular servers or processors over such networks. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize a generic computer system to perform functions generally performed by a physical terminal.
The following U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications describe the state of the art: U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/233,704 filed Sep. 23, 2005; 11/237,950 filed Sep. 29, 2005; 11/116,243 filed Apr. 28, 2005; 11/062,249 filed Feb. 18, 2004; 11/232,573 filed Sep. 22, 2005; 11/303,258 filed Dec. 16, 2005; 11/273,874 filed Nov. 15, 2005; and 10/739,301 filed Dec. 19, 2003.